Light of Sanghelios
by xenodraco
Summary: Post Halo3 Fanfiction A female Sangheili is accepted in to the ranks and causes a bit of trouble for the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1: Outcast

**Light of Sanghelios**

Chapter One: The Outcast

A young child looked up at the figure standing before her. The cloked elder  
had not noticed until a tug was felt on her cape.

"Why do you wear that during the dry times?"

I turned to the child, reguarded the question and was about to answer when  
her mother wisked her away.

"Mother who was that?" She asked as she was led through the market.

"You must never speak to it, that is the outcast."

"The outcast? Why can't I?"

"Some say she is not like us, and that will be the end of it."

Children are so innocent, so pure and unknowing that their very society could  
turn on them in an instant. I have lived as an outcast as they call all my life.  
But I am happy where I am. I paid for the bright orange fabric and tucked it  
into my bag. I noticed that a tall armored Sangheili was watching me closely.  
Let him look all he wants I have to get home. I made my way down the  
narrow road that led to the forest and my home. I was glad to be returning  
to where you can not be judged by others, where there are only the trees  
and wildlife. I walked slowly savoring the warm touch of the sun that beemed down upon me, but something was not right, there were no sounds from  
the trees. I looked behind me and caught a glimps of red hide among the  
trunks, he has followed me. While running down the path I retrieved the  
fabric from my bag. I stop and drop it, then climb the tree to the right. He runs  
up and stops looking at the heap of material at his feet and jumps to the  
sudden noise behind him. I had quietly leaped from the tree and activated  
my energy sword.

"Why do you follow me?" I ask. He was not much older than me.

"You are a female?" He was suprised. "Females are not to weild the sacred sword."

"You are not one to be telling me what I can and cannot do. Who do you think  
you are?" I was somewhat appaled at his comment even though it was well  
know what he said was true.

" I am Nwahs "Kagemee, Sangheili Major. What rank do you a meer female hold over me?"

I ignored him, picked up my goods and continued on my way home, he followed but said nothing.

Placing my bag near the door, I made my way to the field. There are herbs to  
be harvested and ground to be tilled for vegetables to be planted.

Even after the sevral hours I worked he remained there under a tree  
watching me, what is it that he wants? It started to rain lightly so work will be done for  
now.

"Come it will be dark soon." I ushered him to follow me.

I walked into my grass hut, lit a fire and searhed for my large kettle. After  
pelling the tubers I peered around the corner to find that he was standing  
in the doorway in the rain

"You may come in 'Kagemee out of the cold, I will make us something to eat."  
I called to him.

He entered slowly taking in his surroundings, eyeing the large cabnet that  
seemed out of place. I could hear he door creek open as he peeked inside.  
He quickly shut them as I entered with the bowls of food and set them on the  
low table.

"Go ahead and look if you wish I do not mind."

"I have never seen such armor in person before, was it your mate's? He  
touched the polished surface then pulled back if it was scaling.

"No,now come sit and eat." I sipped at my soup.

He removed his helmet and placed it on the floor beside him. Then he set  
his attention to his meal. We sat in silence and finished our food.

"I am going to go bath in the springs, you may come if you wish." I pulled  
out a clean tunic and went to the door.

The air was chilled from the rain but the short path was well lit by the  
moons. I slipped off my cloke and garments and entered the warm water.  
I saw "Kagemee blush slightly as she sat on a rock across th spring.

"Your face is scared, how did that happen?" He asked seeing me reveiled  
for the first time.

"I recieved it in a fight with a Jiralhanae." I traced the scar over my left eye  
with my fingers.

"Jiralhanae, where did that occure?"

"It was in High Charity not long ago when the changing of the guard  
happened. It was not the only scar I recieved ." I turned around and  
stood showing the Mark of Shame on my back between my sholder  
blades.

"What was your crime that you got the mark?"

"I killed one of Truth's Guards."

"You killed a Honor Guard, is that its armor inside?" He jumped to his feet  
now somewhat concerned.

"Relax." I returned into the water. "The Guard was the Brute that was to  
take my place. The armor is mine not that of one I have slain." The tought  
of it beng a Brute made him smirk.

"You a female, was a Turikila."

"I am not was. I will not serve any prophet, not anymore."

"Good that none of us have to. I still don't belive you, what is your name?"

"Daku 'Velocumee, I was was given the mark and sent to die. Truth give  
Tatarus the order to kill me but that didn't happen because the Arbiter  
arrived just as he was going to strike me with the Fist if Rukt. He save my  
life." I stood and climbed from the spring, 'Kagemee turned away as I  
dressed. " Bathe I will return with something for you to wear, you may  
stay the night. It will rain again soon and will be to bad to travel back in."

I left him to go fetch him some linens. When I returned he was washing  
in the water, I left the robe on the stones and gathered all his armor and  
returned to my hut. He arrived only moents before the rain poured down  
from the sky. I sat at the edge of my bed cutting the fabric that i had  
bought sat on the otherside looking over his things. I carefully  
stiched the edges of the orange silk so that it would not fray.

"Why is it you have been watching me?" I asked after awhile but whe he  
did not answer I turned to find him fast asleep.I sighed " I guess I will have  
to wait until tomarrow."

I blew out the candles that lit the room and crawled into the bed next to him,  
glad it was large enough for both of us. I surly was not going to sleep on the  
floor, I pulled a blanket over both of us and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke slowly, only slightly aware of something warm presses against my  
back. It was "Kagemee, his arm draped over my side. I laid there and  
listened to the sounds of morning. He quickly drew back his arm when he  
realized what he had done.

"Good morning." I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It is okay you don't have to be ashamed about it." I smiled at him.

"Now why is it you have been following me?"

He got up and removed the robe, pulled on the gel suit and started to put  
on his armor.

"Was told to find out who you were."

"By who were you sent?" I sat up and studied him carefully.

"One of the Councilers."

"I was told to gather information, I am sorry but I have to leave I must  
meet him."

"And there is nothig worst than a late Major now is there.I will travel with  
you to the city, there are some things I need to get." I reached for my  
cloke but left it after I pulled on an ivory tunic and a blue cape.

He was searching for his helmet franticly. I found it under the blanket  
that was thrown on the floor. We walked to the door and I placed in on  
his head. He was trimbling slightly, maybe form though of facing the  
Counciler.

"Do not worry so, all will go well."


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

**Lights Of Sanghelios**

**Chapter Two: Promise**

After leaving Nwahs at the council gates I proceed to a place I had not been in a very long was one of the lesser temples but I called it home in my childhood. I was raised here by the priestesses, and was meant to become one. The consent demand of prayer caused me to seek the outside world. I wanted to be like the warriors in the texts, even an arbiter. I was able to sneak into the ranks and it was never know to my fellow troops that I was truly a female. The prophets hand picked me to be on there guard, they said they had known all along but they really had gave me this task to keep other females from knowing that they could fight just as well. And that was proven when I killed that foul creature to take my place. Not all the story was told to Nwahs, after I was freed I did something that was expected of the 'demon' as he was called.

Before I entered I stopped at the doorway and calmed my mind, this was a place of peace. The strong, sweet smells of incense drifted me in. I brushed my fingers along the pillars as I walked to the shrine, inviting the Gods to join me in my prayers. I knelt and cleared my thoughts. After what seemed an eternity I gave up, I turned to find the High Priestess standing before me.

"What troubles you my child?" The Priestess questioned.

"It seems that the elders have some interest in me. They sent someone to watch me."

"Come with my to my chambers and we will ask the Gods of what their Intentions are."

The giggling of young girls could be herd and we approached, future priestesses of the Sangheili. We sat on brilliant colored cushions and a low table. The old one's attendant brought us a strong tea made from local herbs, she must have known who I was for this was only offered to other priestess.

She retrieved several smooth flat stones from a silken bag. I have some similar stones but they cannot be used on ones self. She started to read there meaning after studying them for a few moments.

"You will travel and meet someone that will change your life as you know it. But this will be a time of service so your actions will be held against you."

She pulled the last stone from the bag and looked at it with solemn eyes. She placed it in the center of the rest, I knew what it meant, the etchings on the stone.

"Death." I said, she nodded.

"Someone close to you will die, possibly this person you shall meet. I sorry I do not have better news for you my child."

"It is what it is. Thank you for you insight." I bowed to her and left.

I walked slowly home thinking of all I was told, I decided not to let it worry me anymore. But the thoughts returned to me when I saw Nwahs waiting for me at my door.

"I take it that it went well?" I asked.

"They requested you to come with me."

"Fine, I must get in proper attire before I face a council. Let me change."

I went in and approached the tall cabinet and opened the doors. It had been so long since I have worn it. I pulled on the tight gel suit, they weren't made for a females hips. I attached each piece of polished armor and my sword to my waist. Lastly I took my staff and placed on my helmet after stepping outside. Nwahs let out a approving grunt, and we returned to the town. The market was now packed that it was mid-day but it was no problem to us, everyone knows to get out of the way when a Turikila is coming through. All except one, a small child stood before me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Get out of the great Turikila's way Ima." The mother pulled at the child. I held up my had to stop her.

The mother backed away and remained silent. I knelt down to her young, she was the same child from yesterday.

"You know who I am young one." I whispered only for her to hear.

"I do?"

"Yes we met in the market yesterday, you remember."

"You are the one called the outcast by my mom."

"Yes. Promise me something little one."

"Anything." Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Never let anyone make you believe you are a mere female. You can do great things if you have faith in yourself." She pondered my words for a moment.

"Even a great warrior, a Turikila like you?"

"Anything. Promise?" I gave her a stern gaze and stood.

"Yes excellency." She bowed and ran to her mother.

Nwahs glanced at me as we continued on out way. He said nothing but he to had heard what was said. I looked to him, he nervously turned away. I know that grin on his mandibles, the same gaze all unmated females get.

"You wish to say something Major?" I stopped walking making him turn and face me.

"Um...just that we must hurry or it will be my head." He fidgeted and stomped his hoof.

"Now I cannot have that now can I?"

The guards let us pass into the vast expanse of the citadel where we got on a lift. I should have eaten something this morning my stomach was flipping from the pull of the lift. Nwahs was feeling similar effects, he held his hand over his mandibles.

"We walk down when we leave." He managed to say.

I nodded in agreement. Just when I thought I could handle no more it stopped.

"I didn't think that I would ever ride on one of those again, no wonder I liked field work." I laughed.

"They are ready for you" Said a similar clad Guard.

I looked to Nwahs for support, he offer a faint smile.

"Go, it all will be well."

Gods give me strength I thought, I will shurly need it now.


	3. Chapter 3: Judgement

**Light Of Sanghelios**

**Chapter Three: Judgement**

I stood still in the dark room, only one light shown on me. I could not make out the faces but could see their shadowed figures. I could feel the cold floor through my armored hooves.

" Daku 'Velocumee you have been summoned here on account of your past deeds." The first one said.

"Yes, you have shown great promise to the Sangheili." The second put in.

"You excelled through the ranks during the last Age remarkably fast, and scored high in all areas with a great understanding of human speech and customs." The third one added.

"That is why we have decided to promote you to the council. You would serve as a counsel for the humans." The first continued.

"Now that we are now allies with the humans we need someone to go and represent our race."Said the third.

"You will be given an assistant, a loyal unggoy, Ru'it." The second.

"A transport will be arranged for next week, Ru'it will bring your new armor in the morning." The first sighed, it must be hard appointing a female. "Send in Nurka Nwahs 'Kagemee as you leave."

I turned and walked out, the whole thing only lasted 3 units. I motioned for Nwahs to go in, I was still trying to process what just happened. Me, an Aristocrat, I should have refused. It would have been dishonorable to not accept but that is better than failure. Although it would not be bad, I would get to travel, perhaps to earth. I would love to see the humans homeworld, it is said the last wildernesses are as beautiful as our planet. It also meant large amounts of times on cruisers, I hated being ship bound.

Nwahs exited the room shortly after he had entered. He had a strange expression on his face.

"So, what happened?" I poked him in the arm.

"I have been given leave for a week, then I am to accompany you on your travels. They request you again."

I re-entered the chamber to find the room had been fully illuminated. They all wore ornate silver armor.

"We failed to introduce ourselves. I am Thel 'Vadamee." The first said. I barely recognized him without his ancient army.

"And I am Bako 'Ikapormee." Replied the second. He was an assistant to a lesser prophet on the ship Truth and Reconciliation. How he escaped the doomed ship still is unknown.

Satan 'Wattinree." Said the third. "Welcome to the Council. We have appointed 'Kagemee as your guard for now, we have very few since the last age." He was the Imperial Admiral of the Covenant, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree.

"Yes, the San'Shuum saw to that and the rest of the council. Two Turikila will be be meeting with you before you depart." Thel sighed. "Xytan will show you to your chambers here."

Nwahs entered in his new black and gold armor and stood behind me. We followed Xytan to a long hall, the floor was a gray slate and the walls a smooth marble polished like glass.

"I have heard of you in the last age, you were one of Truth's guards correct?"

"Yes, until those foul beast came."

"You were there at the appointment of our Arbiter."

"I was. I know of you as well, Regent Commander of the Fleet of Righteous Purpose."

"Yes but those times have passed and a new Age has come. But I must warn you, you much watch yourself. I feel that there are traitors in our wake, there may be those who are still manipulated by the prophets." He stopped inferno of a pair of doors. "These are your chambers. If you need anything you can ask."

"I would like to to stay at my home for now if I can. What will become of my land while I am gone?"

"It will be attended, we will have several to take care of your fields. Why is it you do not have a keep?"

"I was dishonored by Truth, I have no need for one, I enjoy my simple house."

"Many do not know how to live as the ancient Sangheili did." He handed me a holopad. "Here are your studies while you travel, you may want to start tonight, you have much to learn."

"Thank you Xytan." I walked into the room.

"We shall meet two days from now at the same time, you are expected to attend." He left us and contented down the hall.

I walked around the large room, it had the same slate floors as the hall but it also had alloys from each ages in rings. The walls were made of Hematite with insets of other stones. These stones created pictures from great warriors of the past, the arbiters. Xytan must have chosen it for me. In the center sat a Kafel wood table, its surface was worn and well used. I did not plan on spending to much time at it.

"I think its time to get out of this stuff tomb." We made our way back the way we came but took the steps down to the lower level.

Nwahs was silent as we walked back through town. As soon as I was home a removed the cumbersome armor and changed into something different. I threw some fresh clothes at Nwahs to put on. After some searching I found my bow and bag.

"I haven't seen someone use one of those in a long time." He yawned.

"I am going to go hunting, get some sleep, you look like you got trampled by a Mgalekgolo." I laughed, I too was still tired but I would sleep when I returned.

I slipped out quietly closing the door behind of the suns had set and the other would soon, not that it would make it more difficult. I needed to hunt, it always seem to help me calm my mind. To let me forget my troubles and focus on one thing, a much needed release.


	4. Chapter 4: Fleeting Seclusion

**Light Of Sanghelios**

**Chapter Four: Fleeting Seclusion**

I walked down the trails looking for my prey. There are many beast that live in my forest, some as dangerous as an enraged Mgalekgolo. A blanket of mist was starting to settle now that the suns had gone down. I stopped noticing tracks of a Runnerbeast, a long-legged and necked creature. A grand prize to find on a night hunt, if you like a long chase. The leaves gently swirled in the breeze, I should have worn something warmer.

Something darted down the path, something small, a Swamphopper perhaps. Small swift hair things, wonderful if roasted with tubers and sweet fruits. I notched an arrow and waited in the brush. Where there was one there were many more, they breed like Unggoy. One hopped into the trail, I pulled back the bow while its back was turned, aimed and let it loose in one swift move. Another hopper, another arrow. After three, no more entered the path, removing the arrows and I placed them into the bag.

I sat under a Kafel tree and listened to the songs of the night creatures. What was Nwahs doing, what are his intentions? That I think I know, he must be looking for a mate besides his duties. I wouldn't mind being his, but sword bearers can not marry, although they may mate with any they chose. Only problem is this law was made for male swordsmen, we females were never to touch the sacred sword. Maybe my new role as counsel may change these former laws, it is a new age and times have changed. I should see the priestess again before I leave and read my cards.

Suddenly the forest grew quite, after a few seconds the harmony of nature continued. Long slender legs moved amongst the trees, its hoofed feet did not even snap the smallest twig. Timing now means everything, I shifted causing a rock to dislodge. A graceful neck swept down from the tender tree shoots, and stood there frozen, looking for the source of sound. I held my breath, the only sound now was the pounding of my heart. My hands trembled slightly, the anticipation of what might come, the same feeling that you get in the field. The Runnerbeast moved on, I was undiscovered.

This was my favorite part of the hunt, stalking until I have that perfect shot. You must stay far enough behind so not to be seen but close so that you will not lose sight of your prey. I followed it around to the road leading into town the first sun rising. It stopped, perfect, I aimed letting the string slip through my fingers. A shrill cry rang out through the forest, the runner easily evaded the arrow as it ran for safety. Another cry was heard followed by a loud roar, a Packscavenger.

I ran to the commotion, this may be a easy hunt if I can take his prey. I rounded a large tree to see that the beast had cornered an Unggoy. I shot it in the back causing it to turn and run away.

"You almost became a snack." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "You must be Ru'it."

"Yes, me is." He looked down at the ground. "Drop your armor back down the road. I am sorry."

"Well, lets go get it." I looked behind us, the beast will return soon and I will need that armor.

Not far down the road was a chest. I opened it to find the silver armor unscratched. I tossed down my bag and pulled off my top layer of clothing. Good thing I had left my gel suit on, it was also much easier that Ru'it was helping me get everything in its place. I put my things into the box but withdrew my sword from my bag, this I will need. Ru'it graced the handles and began to carry it down the path.

"Stop!" I yelled to him. A Packscavenger jumped in front of him. "Back up slowly to me."

The beasts massive head emitted a short bark. Five of its pack mates surrounded us, they all vaulted forward.

"Run Ru'it!"

They were all on me, nothing could be seen but fur and teeth. I activated my sword and slashed at the creatures. Two fell dead and one limbed away injured, there were two left. The pack leader stood back and waited, the other charged to which I buried my blade in his chest. The blue-white plasma flickered, then cease to be. Wonderful I now have no weapon and the strongest of the beast to deal with. He jumped on me pinning me onto my back, his weight forcing the air from my lungs. Blackness was creating in on my vision, I could not move. Something warm was trickling down my neck but I could not feel its fangs.

Suddenly the weight was gone, have I begun my trip on the great journey? I opened my eyes to find Ru'it standing over me.

"Are you alright excellency?" He fidgeted.

"Yes. Thanks to you I believe." I sat up slowly to keep my head from spinning.

We went on our way down the road back to my home. I felt my neck to find the extent of my injuries. It will need some attending for sure.

"You are a brave Unggoy to take on such a breast."

"It is my duty to you excellency."

"Well you shall enjoy the spoils of the nights hunt."


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Lights Of Sanghelios**

**Chapter Five: Memories**

I staggered into my hut right past Nwahs to search through my many drawers. I could still feel blood flowing beneath my hand.

"What happened?"

"We attacked by big-uglys, many" Ru'it answered.

I sat in the nearest chair, voices seemed distant and the feeling was leaving my limbs. I barely noticed my armor being removed and carried to bed.

"What where they?"

"Packscavengers, I will be fine." I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down on the pillows

"Don't get up, I can take care of things." He dug through the drawers. After finding bandages and other medkit items he hurried back with a bowl of hot water and a rag.

"There is food in the box, do not let it spoil." I whispered as I closed my eyes, the warm water causing me to drift deeper into sleep.

_Rain pelted dome on me, shivering in a field alone. I was dreaming a distant memory yet it seemed so real. The other girls had led me here blindfolded, promising a surprise for my new rank. Once again my trust had led me to betrayal. What the girls didn't know was this was a place of refuge for me. The wild things here do not scare me. I went to the caves beyond the spring, here I had stashed food and supplies for a time I would not return to the temple. I had only two more levels until I was a High Priestess, but I cannot continue, this is not my path._

_Then it jumped forward, I was training. My instructor was named Voro 'Mantamree, a Nurka stationed in the city nearby. All Sangheili are trained at a young age in hand-to-hand combat,I did not receive such training in the temple. But this was far better than reading stones. I dodged the first swing only to be struck by the second across the back. I was making too ment mistakes, we had been sparing for hours but as Voro says there is no rest in battle. We danced the ballet of sharpened wooded swords, then it ended when I was struck in the head and toppled to the ground. I was then in my home, Voro had helped me rebuild much of it. He was like a father, after training he always stayed with me until he had to go to his post. Then one day he never came back._

_Forward again, now in High Charity. Only my eyes followed those who entered the chamber. Those who have failed did not leave. It was the day the one called the incompetent would stand at his trial. The Levels were all packed as the Fleetmaster was deemed a heretic. His sentence was to be hung by his entrails and to be displayed throughout the city. Now he sat kneeling on the floor in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. I could smell the seared flesh from the mark he now bear, the stench even the Jirahanae could not overpower. After they had left he was named the Arbiter, sent to silence Sesa 'Refumee. Not long after word was sent that the 'Demon' had killed Regret._

_R'tas had come before the Prophets to express his concern and that's when it begun. The Jirahanae entered and were taking the Turikila's pikes and helments. One reached for mine and I shoved him back. He drew his weapon slashing out,catching my head with the blood blinded my left eye, but it was done. My blade was through his chest and he fell to the floor as the Arbiter left the room. I was put in a cell, my trial was in seven days. The others were filled with Sangheili counsel and a Lekgolo pair. Over the progress of the week some left and never returned. This was the Great Schim. The units ticked away until the time had come, strung on the same podium as the Fleetmaster and branded. My execution was Tartarus' Hammer, then my headless corpse to be displayed throughout the great city. I was placed in the cell after receiving the mark due to the key being found. After the Arbiter freed me along with what was left of the counsel we took a Phantom to the nearest Sangheili ship and went home._

_I replowed my fields and repaired my home._


End file.
